ben10secretotherfandomcom-20200213-history
The Power Problem
A new reboot episode of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed. Hypnosis At the Plumbers' Research Satellite Delta, but Unnamed Plumber are defeat and absorbed on Elena's Nanochip Form and using code to Voltex into the power it but Elena's Nanochip Form leaving killed him on Captain Elemino. Captain Elemino: I have heard numerous reports of you. It's time I shocked you so you don't escape and attack some other places. (shot beam and explode it but crashed them, files away) Theme Song! Ben: Okay, well. You can leaving at down ability of powers. Xarigon: I don't know it, Ben. I want for told you anything. Red Tornado: (turns around at Xarigon) You aren't getting away this time. We can alter anything fool it away. Teleported into the Captain Elemino away, then walked him using Captain Elemino's Clones. Ben: You fool! (transform and go ultimate) Ultimate Big Chill! Xarion: And he knows how much we like fighting him, too. Captain Elemino: I have no desire to fight you, Tennyson. You can only the powers. (leaving the powers it then a new powers) Yes! I'm the strength. Xarigon: Wow. Major deja vu. Red Tornado: How you can saying, "deja vu" that translate of Spanish anything! Xarigon: Some pieces are close. Do you wish to teleport them, also? Red Tornado: Hold on. I sense it inside him. He fused with it. Captain Elemino: Not for long. (using Rath's abilites into Shock Wave at wave on a Red Tornado to defeat it) Ultimate Big Chill (Alien Unleashed): Deja vu, konino. (it's not engilsh) Okay, okay, okay. We can not translate anything into Spanish doing now. Captain Elemino: (shot Jetray's abilites and shot laser on a Ultimate Big Chill into flew down) Ultimate Big Chill (Alien Unleashed): I need for Sentient Ultimate Big Chill! (transform) Heatblast! Captain Elemino using Big Chill's abilites shot ice at Heatblast but melted on ice. Heatblast shot fire at Captain Elemino using Lodestar's abilites shot magnetic on Heatblast him absorbed the power of Captain Elemino leaving Ultimate Big Chill and Heatblast's powers away. Red Tornado: Oh no, what you from thing. Ben (turning back into Ultimate Big Chill): Apperanlty. You can leaving the power ability them. Red Tornado: No. Ben: Yeah. I was do. (got powers back into normal) Aha! (transform) Infinite Big Chill! Red Tornado: That's Infinite Form debut now! Infinite Big Chill (Alien Unleashed): What. Going what. Captain Elemino using Jetray's abilites shot laser on Infinite Big Chill into flew down. Red Tornado: On the road. Captain Elemino using Jetray's abilites shot laser on Infinite Big Chill into All-Power-Trix turned red. Infinite Big Chill (Alien Unleashed): Oh no. Major deja vu! (detransform into lightning) Oh man! Captain Elemino absorbed the powers and all powers of away. Captain Elemino shot beam at Red Tornado and Xarigon into a wall. Ben leaving the lightning into lost power like in The Beginning of the End, Part 2, leaving the power. Ben: (scrolling through) I'm out of power. I can't transform in time! Captain Elemino: Or not power to shot laser not power Infinite them. 'Part 2' Red Tornado: Stop! Ben: What. Red Tornado: We can lost in time! Ben: Going what. Captain Elemino: (shot beam to bright green on Ben and Red Tornado into a wall at defeats him) In the Prison of Captured them a green it. Then, Ben to Red Tornado has escaped him. Ben: Well his gone. (evolving into Haywimatrix) Okay, it Infinite away. Haywimatrix: Infinite confusion activated. Ben: We has going down anything. Command of Blinking Red, Code 20. Haywimatrix: On, Blinking Red disable and available. To be completed...